


【影日】痒（上篇）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①飙车文R18，预计分为上下两篇，惯例走AO3②CP为影山飞雄x日向翔阳，时间设定是高二时期，两个人交往一年左右





	【影日】痒（上篇）

又酸，又涨，又痒。  
像是在领土辽阔井然有序的国家突然发动的小规模叛乱，强烈地宣布自己的存在。  
可恶！这种时候就应该强力镇压啊！  
影山飞雄心烦意乱地想。  
医生警告过他，说现在的位置正好，千万别乱舔。可难以言喻的异物感不时掠过，让整排牙齿都痒痒的。  
很想做点什么来纾解这种感觉。  
就像手指太久没有接触排球的感觉，痒得不得了。  
影山重重吐出一口气，刚好和日向探寻的目光撞个正着。  
“影山，你今天心情不好吗？”  
直直望向他的双眼睁得大大的，犹如等待投喂的幼犬。  
“国王陛下的心情什么时候好过吗？”  
月岛嘲弄似地说，声音仿佛从鼻子里挤出来似的。  
“哼！”  
影山不爽地哼了一声，不打算回答这些烦人的问题。  
“阿月阿月！我换好衣服啦，马上就来！”  
山口急急忙忙拉好拉链，一阵风似地从活动室里面往外冲。很快，最惹人厌的四眼瘦竹竿便和山口一起消失在门外。即使如此，牙齿的感觉依然没有丝毫好转。影山咬着脸颊内侧的肉，目不转睛地盯着日向换衣服。  
这个呆子把训练时穿的T恤朝头顶掀起，两只手抓着衣服下摆往上拽，不过领口挂住了耳朵扯不下来。被卷在衣服里的日向奋力挣扎，嘴里发出唔唔啊啊的声音，如同一只被猛兽叼住的小动物。  
晃动不停的脖子，因此格外显眼。  
夏天刚刚过去，日晒的一圈痕迹还清清楚楚地挂在上面。被太阳尽情照耀过的颜色，很像烤得恰到好处的面包片，散发着阳光和谷物的香气。他的肚子饿了，他的牙齿痒了，他想知道咬下去是什么感觉什么味道，所以他就那样做了。  
“啊！”  
模模糊糊的声响突然炸裂成确凿无疑的惨叫。这个呆子没事总会一惊一乍的，影山根本没打算理解对方。他张大嘴继续咬着日向的后颈，不断扩展牙齿和皮肤的接触面积。那种钻入骨髓的痒意仿佛止息了片刻，然后更加迅速地蹦跳起来，在血肉间旋转扩散。  
柔软的肌肤顺从着他的牙齿，暖暖的体温紧贴着他的嘴唇。但是，还不够。  
还差一点，不可或缺的一点，就像是最关键的赛点。  
碰不到。  
即使将下颌张开至极限，后面的牙齿依然咬不到日向。  
好痒。  
好想咬。  
汹涌而至的痒意迅速沉积，已经填满小腹。无法倾泻的冲动让身体发胀，就像吃了太多的东西，或者慌慌张张找厕所的感觉。随之而来的是变本加厉的焦躁。影山不断调整方位，牙齿却眷恋着日向的脖子不肯松开分毫。无论是往左边扭，还是朝右边甩，他终究没法用新萌生的牙齿触碰自己的恋人。意识到这一点的影山唯有松开对方，而日向的后颈也变得狼藉不堪，活像留下无数场激烈雪仗杂乱痕迹的雪地。  
“你、你、你做什么啊影山！”  
好不容易从上衣中挣脱的日向腾腾腾后退三步，背靠墙壁，满脸惊恐，伸手指着他，战战兢兢地责问道。  
影山感到自己的嘴角湿漉漉的，抬手抹去多余的口水，视线集中在对方离自己最近的部位上。  
没错，就是那根微微颤抖的手指。  
细长的形状，看起来挺合适的。  
就像困的时候会入睡，渴的时候要喝水，遵循本能而产生的直觉不需要思考。影山不假思索地找到了治疗自己的方法——他一把抓住日向的手腕，张开嘴，咬住对方来不及收回的食指。  
用一整列牙齿，咬住一整根手指。  
不是撕咬，而是慢慢收拢的碾压。  
手指上的肉很薄，稍稍用力便能感受到坚硬的指骨，不过跟骨头较量让他感到畅快。他没有咬得太紧，仿佛日向的指尖只是轻轻点到了一上一下的两颗新牙。接触的瞬间，痒意刺入胸口最深处，就像看到即将得分的球一点点向地面坠落，心驰神荡。  
沉积多时的痒意化为蒸腾的热流，与奇妙的放纵感一起涌进脑袋。不痒了，但是越来越热。热到影响每一次的呼吸，呼哧呼哧，粗重得像筋疲力竭的冲刺一般。然而影山知道自己的状态恰恰相反。无论是欲望还是体力，都处于不断高涨的上升期。嘴唇热得干燥，舌头却因为饥渴而愈加湿润。他咬住日向的手指，吮吸日向的手指，品尝着每块茧子、每条纹路。  
偏偏在这时，日向呆子突然和他作对。  
“等一下！”  
猝不及防间，被对方抽出手指。嘴里的位置突然空出来，好不容易才消失的痒意迅速回填，再度钻进牙根。影山咬了咬牙，心情糟糕得仿佛饿肚子时被人抢走便当。  
“哈？”  
张开五指，牢牢攥住对方的头，影山竭力压制住“就这样咬碎这个呆子”的冲动，问道。  
“你是狗吗！怎么突然咬人！”  
日向双手使劲想推开他的手臂，但这种程度的反抗怎么可能推翻自己的权威？影山不以为意地想，甚至没有再加一份力气去压制对方。  
“想咬就咬，有什么问题么？”  
“不对啊！你今天很不对劲！到底出了什么事情？”  
日向毛绒绒的脑袋擦蹭着他的掌心，柔软的痒意和牙齿的感觉遥相呼应，似乎让心痒难熬的情况也变得柔软起来。影山想了想，觉得这件事应该告诉自己的搭档，便直接给出回答。  
“啊，我长智齿了，同一侧上下两颗一起长。医生说看位置挺好挺正的，可以先不拔牙观察看看。”  
“影山好狡猾！居然瞒着我偷偷长智齿！”  
跺了跺脚，日向不甘心地说。  
“又不是什么大不了的事情。”  
“不行！你先长出来，还先长两颗，感觉我输了！你等着，我要一次长四颗！”  
影山记得医生好像说过智齿如果长得不好挺麻烦的，会发炎很痛，还要来拔牙。可什么都没有输赢重要。自己的胜利光明正大，当然要在日向面前大声说出来。  
“你长四颗也没用，我先长先赢！”  
“先赢一局不代表赢了比赛！”  
日向气呼呼地吵了一局，歪着脑袋思索一番，又说：“长智齿跟咬人有什么关系！”  
“因为新长牙齿所以想咬点什么东西。”  
“哦哦，原来如此！”  
影山坦率地说，日向同样坦率地接受了他的说法。  
“所以，我们来做吧。”  
“哦哦，原来……喂！不对吧！”  
说到一半，日向突然反应过来，跳起来大喊。  
男子排球部的活动室里已经没有其他人了，但隔壁社团的房间隐隐传出部员的交谈声。以这个小个子的大嗓门，没准会打扰到谁。影山伸手捏住日向的后颈，示意对方小点声。指尖掠过自己留下的齿印，他顿时感到下腹处的热气再次呼地一下喷上脸颊。这股源自接触的热流不仅吹得他两颊发烫，同样使得日向涨红了脸。  
“因为咬了所以想做，有问题么？”  
日向使劲摇头，甩动的头发拂过他的手背，拂过他的脸颊。不知不觉间两人凑近到了刚好适合接吻的距离。影山望着日向的嘴唇，一直痒个不停的牙根让他很想在那上面狠狠咬一口。可是他没有。日向的脸特别红，日向的嘴唇比日向的脸还要红，他怕他咬一口就血流满地了。  
“来做呀！”  
强撑着摆出一副“我才不会输”的模样，日向攥紧拳头喊道。  
影山终究还是没能忍住，一口咬了上去。全是日向呆子的错，他一边撕咬自己的恋人一边想，看到这种逞强的样子，根本不可能忍住的！而事实证明，如果只是互相把嘴唇咬破皮的程度，并不会弄脏活动室。

 

影山曾经听旁人闲聊时提过，说青春期的男孩子是欲望的集合体。当时他大口大口地吃着饭团，左耳进右耳出，也没特别往心里去。现在想一想，这句话好像挺有道理的。  
求胜欲、食欲、性欲都处于最旺盛的状态，真切得仿佛缓缓落下的机会球，触手可及。  
以最快的速度把日向抓回家，狼吞虎咽地吃掉晚饭，噎住就用水强行冲下去，用抢时间的战斗姿态把自己从头到脚洗干净，再百米冲刺跑进自己的房间，反手锁上房门。  
“做、做什么啊？”  
日向坐在他的床上，抱着他的排球，受惊的神情犹如突然被丢到聚光灯下的小动物。上一秒双脚还悠闲地晃来晃去，下一秒却像冻得硬邦邦的两根冰棒。  
影山拽下自己脖子上的毛巾，丢到旁边，一言不发地走向对方。  
日向的脸颊贴近排球，鼻子几乎埋进皮球的纹路中，手指更是牢牢抓着排球不放。影山熟悉这个排球，就像熟悉已经交往一年的恋人的身体。他确实地在它上面留下自己的痕迹和气息，如今这些味道也渐渐侵入日向体内。  
新生的牙齿一直在痒，此刻更是痒得像是要从牙床跳出来似的。雀跃的感觉从口腔跳到喉咙，又从喉咙延伸到下体。湿润的、颤抖的冲动，让他很想咬住点什么，咬住，然后吞噬。  
“做爱！”  
他丢出这个词，劈头盖脸地砸向自己的恋人。他知道在惊恐的小动物的表象之下，藏着永不熄灭的斗志。他能看到恋人眼睛里的火焰，如果自己不能全情投入地燃烧，那么反过来被对方占尽上风也不是没有可能。那样的溃败曾经发生过，但影山非常确定，不会发生在今天。他不允许。  
他的手指很灵活，他的感知很敏锐，即使不用眼睛去看也可以准确找出自己需要的东西。他只看着日向，排球如同被他的视线移开一般，滚落到床脚。他用眼睛感受他，用牙齿触碰他。即使快攻是日向最擅长的事情，只要自己技高一筹，依然能用快攻把对方打得措手不及。  
影山蹲下身，咬住了日向的短裤。脸颊碰到柔软的肚腹，他甚至感到自己的气息在恋人圆圆的肚脐里打了个旋，重新拂回嘴唇，像个意外的吻。拉紧的松紧带和布料摩擦门牙和犬齿，不情不愿地被他拖向大腿。很快，阻碍——或者说他真正的目标——便像它的主人那样不怕死地跳了出来。用手指勾起裤带，他轻轻巧巧地跳过这个障碍。  
当高高抬头的性器猝不及防地暴露在空气中，日向顿时打了个寒颤。  
“影山你居然偷跑！我也要脱掉你的！”  
不服输地说着，这个呆子挥舞双臂，试图弯腰拽掉他的短裤。在抓到他裤腰的同时，日向也将自己的要害伸到他嘴边。送上门来的美味，他当然要一口咬住。  
“哇啊！”  
发出不知道是快乐还是痛苦的喊叫，恋人抓住他的手瞬间松弛下来。  
吮吸着将日向的欲望吞向咽喉，影山深深吸了一口气。家里的沐浴露是无味的运动型，所以他只闻到了暖烘烘的阳光般的香味。还不够，他想。和饥肠辘辘的感觉一样，嘴里涌出大量的唾液。沾着唾液，他认真地用嘴含着吮吸，用舌头舔舐，用脸颊内侧擦蹭。  
日向的双手向他屈服了，从拉扯变成松垮的环抱。影山抬起头，望向恋人陶醉的表情和时隐时现的舌尖，就像盘算铁板上的烤肉是不是熟得正好。在这方面他的直觉一向很准。他的牙齿很痒，他也要让自己的恋人痒起来。而现在看来，似乎还差一点。  
与搭档的配合是多方面的。不仅需要唇齿和性器的交流，还需要手指和后穴的交流。  
拧开盖子，感受到润滑液打湿手指的凉意和潮湿，影山决定先给自己一些奖励。现在他含住的东西比手指更灼热也更粗壮，或许是用来止痒的最好选择。稍微扭头，他把后面的牙齿顶了上去，顶向敏感的前端。  
牙齿是没有味觉的。然而，在那一瞬间，滚过牙齿的摩擦感无比美味，是他尝过的最好吃的东西。痒和疼混在一起，酥酥麻麻，彼此增强又彼此缓解，刺激感直冲脑门。他甚至能感受到代谢在变快，额头不断渗出温热的汗水。肉体的舒适和内心的舒畅挤压着心跳，而心脏在以不可思议的速度开裂，一部分在新长出的牙齿里剧烈跳动，一部分在他的两腿之间剧烈跳动。  
“牙、牙齿碰到了！”  
日向口齿不清地呻吟，声音又尖又细，抖得像高潮临近一般。  
压制住内心沸腾的欲望，影山慢慢地、轻柔地，收拢一整列牙齿，向恋人愈加高涨的欲望施压。舌头从侧面拨弄着湿漉漉的性器，舌尖抚慰着筋脉尽显的凸起。然后，在日向的呼吸越来越急促、越来越急促的时候，他用手猛地托起颤抖的臀瓣，被润滑液浸润的食指直接抠了进去。  
“呼、唔、呜呜……”  
像是从喉咙或者鼻子里努力挤出的声调，断断续续、没有规律地响着。既然日向放弃了节奏，那么节奏的掌握权自然全部属于他这个指挥者，按照他的喜好演奏。  
嘴里快，手指慢。  
像是激烈接吻的口交，间或夹杂着对牙齿的抚慰。他的指尖轻轻挠着恋人的敏感点。向内侧行进的通道虽窄，可沾满滑溜溜汁液探入的触感惊人的煽情，滚烫的肠壁绵密滑嫩，吸吮着他的食指。  
不可思议的感觉，让人上瘾的感觉。  
就像在球场上一样，发球得了一分就想得第二分，拦网拦死一球就想拦死第二球，最让他陶醉的妙传，更是多少个都不嫌多。  
他想要更多。他总是想要更多。  
粘膜的接触，混合的体液，不停不停地搅拌，不停不停地融化。痒意变成了快感，然后远远压过痒意的快感一波波袭来。他想象着自己在恋人体内恣意妄为，不止是手指，还有勃发的欲望，比自己口中的更加坚实更加激烈，被痉挛的肉壁紧紧缠绕。舌头裹住日向抖动的性器，他很难分清那是回忆、想象还是即将发生的事实。恰在此时，一股小而鲜明的喷射唤醒了他。  
黏黏湿湿、微微发苦的温热液体，恰好挂住了一切痒意的根源。影山吐出恋人发泄过的性器，小心翼翼地咬合牙齿，觉得那团黏液仿佛直接粘住了最敏感的神经，抽出、波动，痒得叫人发疯，痒得让人欲罢不能。他用几乎撕破布料的力度扯下自己的短裤，而他的性器比他更加迫不及待。  
日向在喘息、在颤抖，彻底陷入高潮后短暂的奇妙状态，松弛无力，却格外敏感。不过，那从臀瓣间透露出的些许润泽光芒，一松一紧地剧烈抽动，积极响应着他热血贲张的欲望。

【未完待续】


End file.
